Increasingly, enterprises are providing their services and data to consumers over the Internet and the World-Wide Web (WWW). To do this, enterprises are developing separate interfaces that link their backend systems to a WWW interface.
A variety of platform independent services are capable of being embedded within WWW pages that are accessible via WWW sites. These services include platform-independent code that is directly referenced via the WWW page.
Generally, web pages are downloaded from a WWW site on first access and as resources are accessed their code modules are acquired via Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) transactions and loaded to cache. The problem with these approaches is that a significant amount of network traffic can occur as each resource is requested for an initial and first time.
Furthermore, modern web applications typically generate messages for display to a user in both the web and application tiers. Some, platform-independent languages, such as JAVA, provide robust mechanisms for defining local-specific messages to display to the user. Yet, a standard mechanism is not available for running within a browser. Some recent JAVA script frameworks provide a mechanism for defining resource files for use in the web tier. However, the dynamic retrieval of files in these frameworks often results in multiple HTTP requests for each defined resource bundle; again, this creates excessive traffic for the web server.